Accidentally In Love
by Nashuuna
Summary: One shot Maleval. Maleficent fights some inner battle with her own mind. Diaval helps her get through it. A lot of confessions and some fluffy moments. My first fanfic so any review will be nice!


"What's this?" Maleficent asked her servant not believing her eyes.

"Flowers Mistress" he answered matter-o-factly.

"I know Diaval! But what are they for?"

"They're for you of course!"

"Oh?" She said not sure how to answer that.

"I was told that giving flowers to someone important to you is seen as a token of appreciation or utter devotion and" he paused "many more, soo... Errrm... I gathered those for you! Do you like them?" Diaval asked shyly, a spark of hope in his beautiful black eyes.

"And what've I done to deserve it?" Maleficent asked clearly astonished by his sudden confession.

"I... It's because you're very important to me and... and I... " He stopped seeing a very dark expression crawling into his mistress' face. "You know, never mind. I see now that it was not a very good idea" he said and was about to leave but she grabed his arm. Her features softening, she took the flowers and smelled them.

"They're very beautiful Diaval. And... I really appreciate your gift" she smiled and leaned closer to him only to plant a gentle but quick kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"I told you it was a great idea!" A young princess chirped trying to hold back her giggle. She was truly delighted by the sight of her beloved godmother smiling and kissing her servant. "Aren't they sweet?"

"Yes my dear, they are!" Philip chuckled. He also enjoyed seeing those two like that. The two royals were so overflowed with joy that they failed to notice Maleficent approaching them.

"Beasty! Philip! We must talk... NOW!" Were fairy's words after she left Diaval and started to head towards them. Then prince saw a glint of fear in Aurora's eyes.

"Run Philip! Run for your life!" She screamed but laughed at the same time and grabbed his arm dragging him along her. They started running and the faerie begun to chase them. Soon all of them were laughing while running in circles, throwing mud and all, clearly having fun.

Only Diaval stood a little in the distance still processing what've actually happened. He watched them play while caressing slighty his own cheek. He couldn't get rid of a burning sensation on his skin. Sure her kiss was delicate, actually it was marely a peck on the cheek but still it was enough to make his hole body burn and his heart jump with pure joy. If giving her flowers will always be rewarded with a kiss, he's going to bring her flowers everyday from now on. And after a moment of thought he joined a mud throwing contest with a huge grin across his face.

* * *

At first Maleficent was confused when Diaval started to bring her flowers every single day. Always the same joy in his eyes, always a charming smile across his face and some sweet words for her but never the same set of flowers. He was actually very creative in composing small bunches from colourful flowers with a very vibrant scent. He would always give them to her with an innocent look and she would always reward his work with a kiss on the cheek.

Soon Maleficent became used to this small daily routine. It became so natural that she stopped to admire those beautiful flowers only to take them, kiss Diaval as a gratitude and go back to her own activities. And one day when she was so busy with some ancient spell book which she tried to work out she made a mistake. When Diaval gave her flowers and was waiting for his fair payment she didn't bother to look at him and only leaned closer to kiss his cheek but missed. After a moment of realization and a dumbfound look her servant was giving her now she realized that she kissed not his cheek but his lips. She couldn't figure out why the hell she did this but one thing was clear. She wanted to do this again. And in more passionate way.

She hestitated for a while, fear causing her own mind to go crazy but her heart yearned for this more than for anything else. For this simple yet so innocent act of... love? Was that she was feeling? No! No, it can't be! Yet she couldn't think of any other explaination. But again she couldn't love... could she? The faerie began to panic. She wanted to run. Run and hide, waiting for her mind and heart to calm down and reach compromise. And then she looked at him. Looked into his beautiful eyes, deep and black as night. And she saw a mixture of feelings there. Longing, joy, comprehension, fear but mostly love. Love that he held for her deep in his heart for many years. An emotion that he was afraid to speak about out loud only because he didn't want to hurt or upset her.

And the fairy was grateful for that. For not forcing himself on her. For being patient, devoted, caring, compassionate and many more. He wasn't just a common man. Not a filthy or greedy bastard like Stefan was. He was just Diaval. A raven turned into a man, with an innocent heart and very simple yet keen mind. And what was more important he belonged to her. About that she was more than sure.

Maleficent was still looking into his eyes when suddenly she realized that she wasn't afraid anymore. Her mind was clear, only her heart was bumping furiously in her chest. Her own eyes softened and he understood what that meant because he stepped closer to her. After all he knew her better than anyone. And then, after a moment of hestitation he kissed her. It was awkward and clumsy cause he didn't have much experience but it was enough for her to follow and return the kiss.

The fairy started to kiss him more passionate, guiding his lips to mimic her own. Diaval followed gladly but after a good while he broke the kiss because of the lack of oxygen but mostly because of the dangerous sensation gathering inside his whole body. He didn't want to push his luck further than it was safe. Meanwhile she felt what he was thinking of and was greatful and deeply moved by his concern. She let his arms embrace herself and rested her chin on his shoulder.

That's why she loved him. Loved? Yes. She loved Diaval. Now she was sure. For his care and his patience, for his good heart and devotion she loved him dearly and wasn't afraid anymore to admit her feelings. With his actions, strong will and great patience he accidentally made her fall in love with him. And now Maleficent knew that what was left of her broken heart belonged to him, and what's more she wasn't afraid to entrust it to his care.

"Mistress?" His voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked looking into his eyes. And then she saw it. Something close to fear mixed with impatience. She knew what he was going to say and she forced herself to suspend a chuckle.

"Mistress, I..." Diaval started but immediately paused. Should he push his luck a little bit? She looked so peaceful almost serene resting in his arms but it might change all of a sudden after hearing what he was about say. Those three beautiful yet cursed words might change everything. Ruin what little he achieved after all these years. The risk was big but the Raven found himself unable to withhold those words anymore. It was now or never.

"Mistress, I..." he started again. "I love you. I love you with all my heart. I've been in love with you for all these years. I believe I've fallen in love the day I met you and love you since then. My heart, my soul, my entire self belong to you. And although I'll never stop dreaming of you returning my affections I'm content enough with the right to only be by your side." And that was it. He got it off his chest and was now waiting for her judgement. But then it was only silence. No screaming, no tears, no anger. Only deep unbearable silence. Diaval was starting to get nervous when suddenly she sighted. And then he was afraid that he finally pushed his luck too far.

"I'm sorry Mistress! I didn't mean this! No! I meant those words but didn't mean to hurt you! I'm just a fool! Nothing but a low-life blessed with your company! Please don't be mad! I'm sorry, I swear I won't hurt you anymore, I..." he rumbled before she hushed him with a tender kiss.

"I know Diaval. I know that you'll never ever hurt me. I trust you and I'm not angry with you" she spoke softly but then her voice became dark and threatening. "But don't you dare calling yourself a fool or a low-life again or it'll be me who'll hurt you!" And then she added her voice getting soft again. "Oh and Diaval..."

"Yes, Mistress?" He asked half terrified by former threats and half curious.

"I love you too" she smiled and locked her lips with his again. He smiled through the kiss and returned it with much more skill than before.

"Oh and one more thing Diaval..." she suddenly broke their kiss giving him a serious look.

"Yes?" He asked slighty puzzeled.

"Stop calling me mistress for this instance! From now on I forbid you to call me like that! Use my given name!" She ordered.

"No, no I can't!" He protested.

"Why? Is my name that ugly?"

"No! Gods, of course not! It's just... You can't expect me almost out of nowhere to change lifetime habit just like that!" He pouted in almost child like manner making her giggle.

"Oh you silly bird! I understand that you may forget yourself from time to time but please at least just try" she pleaded with such a sweet voice that he thouht he would melt. And that nickname... He couldn't help but like it.

"I'll try, I promise... Maleficent" he finally said and earned another sweet kiss from his beloved mistress.


End file.
